


Monaka is Scum

by foxcox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Fuck Monaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxcox/pseuds/foxcox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something i wrote out of school out of boredom, gross pre-teen make-outs, please beware</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monaka is Scum

" **N...** No! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

" **...W** hat's wrong, Shingetsu-kun? Monaka just wants to make Shingetsu-kun feel good! Shingetsu-kun always has dirty fantasies about Monaka, doesn't he...? That's why he slapped her in the face so much, isn't it? Because he doesn't want to admit how... filthy he is? Monaka knows that you want to do things to her! That's why you've given her a taste of this... wonderful despair! Monaka loves Shingetsu-kun! He's so very, very dear to her!"

" **S** top! Get awa---mppghgh! Mphghhhh!"

Monaka's lips pressed against Shingetsu's. The handicapped girl held his face, and forced him into a kiss. She stuck her tongue in his mouth, moving it around, making the kiss as sloppy, and gross as she possibly could. Her cold eyes glared into his shattered nerves. This gave her motivation to continue. 

 " **M** mph...mph..."

Shingetsu tried to scream, but it was muffled. The girl had him in her grasp, he couldn't move. There was nothing more he could do, than cry. Nothing more he could do, than act like the kid he was, and sob at the unwanted advance. 

" **...C** hu...!"

Monaka pulled her lips back, leaving a shell before her. The boy had been thoroughly broken, by the servant, by Monaka, Kurokuma... all of them had sucked his soul out of his body. All that remained, was a husk of an eleven year old boy, unable to comprehend the situation.

He coughed, and sputtered. And then, stopped.

He stopped moving.

Stopped thinking. 

Everything stopped.

" **H** eheheheh! Hahahahahah...! Monaka thinks that Shingetsu-kun is acting like a big baby! Hahah!" Monaka laughed at him. Her normally endearing giggle was just... _cruel_  to listen to.

Shingetsu stood. His face completely drained. First, he'd learned that everything he was fighting for was a lie, then, he'd been told that he was going to end up letting Monaka down...Monaka-chan... the Monaka who'd just forced him into a kiss against his own will, twice. The girl he'd just slapped, until she began to bleed from the mouth. Monaka-chan... Monaka-chan... Monaka- chan...  **Monaka-chan**... **Monaka-chan**...

" **...** "

" **......** "

_**Monaka-chan... only wanted despair. More, and more, and more, and more, and more despair... Does that mean she never really expected anything of me? That I was never going to be great to her...? No matter how many adults I killed? More, and more, and more adults...? No matter how many? Junko onee-chan was never expecting anything from me...? Nobody...was...ever expecting anything from me...? Monaka-chan... Monaka-chan lied to us... She lied to us... She... lied... to... us...?** _

_**Expect great things of me. Expect great things of me. Expect more, and more, and more of me. More, and more, and more! More! More! More! More! M..o...r...e...!** _

Shingetsu was lost... His knees weak... Diving deep into the abyss of despair...

Deeper, and deeper...into...

Despair.

 


End file.
